Pietro Lensherr
"Super-speed. Google it." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Pietro Lensherr is the son of Erik Lensherr and Amelia Voght, and twin brother to Wanda Lensherr. He is a mutant and is rather proud of that fact. He is viewed as being intelligent, but also rather impatient, preferring to leaving diplomacy to those that can stomach it, such as his sister. Quicksilver is Acolyte of Magneto, using his super-speed and reflexes to defend those he cares for. There are rumours about that claim that he and the Scarlet Witch are Magneto's children. Pietro Maximoff was a young orphan mutant boy in New York City who had been living with several other orphans including his twin sister. The orphanage, tended to by a nun called 'Sister Amelia', was ran from 1997 until 2002, when an attack from the Purifiers forced the ‘orphanage’ to disperse, the children fleeing for their lives from the orphanage location in Hell's Kitchen in New York City. Background Look. You wanted to get the full story, didn't you? Then you better sit down and get it all the first time, because I am only going to go over this once. Alright. So, we were born in 1985. What do you mean, who's we? Wanda and I, of course! If you insist on interrupting, you're going to find this interview a hell of a lot shorter than you was expecting. Let's try this again, shall we? Wanda and I were born in 1985, to our mother Amelia Voght and our father Erik Lensherr. You probably know him better as Magneto. Yes...that Magneto. Growing up was a struggle. Not due to a lack of what you might call love, for it is apparent now that Father did indeed love us. No, it was because of who Father was and what he was. It was what we all are that caused my childhood to be one of constant upheaval. Moving from place to place. Never staying long enough to put down roots. It was because we are homo superior. Mutants, to the uncouth. The only stalwart companion I had during this time, the only constant throughout this period of chaos was Wanda. She and I had only each other and we were always there for each other. Our parents were there, of course, but they were doing their thing for mutant kind. Father formed his Acolytes and was taking action in the way he felt best, which put us in danger more often than not, which is why we were always on the move. At some point, Father must have realized the constant running must have been taking its toll on us. Or, maybe it was some other plan he had. Either way, he decided to place Mother and us, along with some other mutant kids into a mock orphanage in New York City. In Hell's Kitchen, no less. A brilliant idea...and yes, I am being sarcastic. Mother was pretending to be a nun running the orphanage, which was laughable. And we had to hide not only who we were...but what we were, too. Still, at least it was a more permanent home than what we ever had for the previous twelve years, so it was a novel time. Almost even fun, if you consider a group of pseudo-orphans all coming into puberty at the same time fun. It was a good time, while it lasted, I suppose. Raven came in often, as well as other members of Father's Acolytes, partly to protect us but also to help teach us. I especially appreciated the training that Raven provided, for she didn't try to put blinders on us or anything of the sort. She taught us to embrace our gifts...and also to not be afraid to have to fight for what we believed in. I took those lessons to heart, going so far as to work on my fighting skills so that I could protect those I hold dear, which of course meant Wanda. Wanda herself did not like the idea of fighting and would disappear from the orphanage when it came time for those lessons. At first, I wasn't too concerned. After all, we were both teenagers, though just barely, and I felt if she didn't want to do something, she didn't have to. However, when she began to disappear more and more, I started to worry. So, I pulled Wanda off to the side and asked what was happening. Some would say demanded, but not Wanda. She knew I was only caring for her, playing my role as big brother. She told me she met someone named Simon Williams, that he was working on a movie close by, and that she and him have been together in more than one sense. Well, of course I was leery of this Williams. After all, I had no knowledge of him and it was plain to me that he was taking advantage of Wanda, even if she couldn't see it. So I did what anyone would do. I trailed him back to this so-called movie he was working on. And...I found out exactly what the movie was. Dark Evolutions. Wanda's infatuation was working on a movie that was clearly anti-mutant. I was furious. All I could think of was how dare does this Simon character work on a pro-human piece of crap that the movie so obviously was and yet keep relations with my sister? I mean, people have flat out quit on that movie for it being so blatantly racist. Surely this guy knew what the movie was about and still wanted to be a part of it. That had me livid, and I told Wanda as such. I gave her my opinion and flat out told her that she shouldn't see someone that would support, much less star in, a film with such obvious hatred toward our kind. And...Wanda stopped. She broke off the relationship immediately. However, that tryst did come with an unexpected twist. Wanda became pregnant because of it. Mother and I did what we could to hide the pregnancy from the other children and especially from Father. Oh, I know what Mother thought and who she suspected the father to be, which is why she was so determined to keep the whole affair from Father. I didn't care what she thought. My only concern was for my sister. Mother only made things worse by keeping me away from Wanda right after the twin babies were put up for adoption. It was...not a good time, for either of us. Nothing more happened that was of any interest, to me, anyways, until 2002. Mother kept Wanda and I separated for well over a year...almost two. She was persistent, I will give her that, but also stupid. Couldn't she see that her 'concern' was causing her own children to sink into depression? I can't speak for Wanda...but, for me, I lost my anchor to the world. I just didn't care anymore. After all, why should I have cared? None of the other kids wanted to get close because of who my father was and the one person I wanted to be with was denied to me. Hell, my own mother thought I was not worth anything. About the only thing I could do was read...and worry. I don't know how those hunters found the orphanage, or why they would even bothered to go to Hell's Kitchen. All I know is that one moment was the bland day-to-day routine of 'Sister Amelia's Home for the Young and Destitute' and the next we are all running for our lives from murderers masquerading as a religious group. Purifiers, they call themselves. Child killers, if you ask me. They hunt mutants. Of any age. We were just kids! Hell, Wanda almost died! She would have if I wasn't able to somehow get us out of there. We ran....as well as we could....and never looked back. We ended up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Mother and Raven found an ruined oil rig for us to hide. 'Us' included Mother, Wanda, Fred Dukes, Mortimer Toynbee and myself. Raven went back to Father and we stay on that blasted rig for four years. I don't know about you, but I rather take Hell's Kitchen than a floating mass of tetanus in the middle of nowhere. At least you get to see something resembling grass in Hell's Kitchen. We stayed there until 2006 when I finally convinced Wanda that we should join our father's side as Acolytes. We became the youngest of the Acolytes and held our own when fighting the Sentinels. Well, at least it seemed that way, because Raven and Victor Creed tried to get us to join the Brotherhood of Mutants, when the Acolytes split into two. I was eager to join. After all, I felt it was about time that we finally took the fight to all those that threaten us. But...I was surprised when Wanda took a firm stance and refused to go. To be perfectly honest, I was impressed. Wanda is usually so soft-spoken and to see her stand her ground made me proud. Even if she was defying me. The next year was rough for her, though. That's when she fell into a deep funk when Father was put on trial and almost assassinated. However, Father's kidnapping, orchestrated by Mr. Sinister, proved too much for her to take and she almost took her life. I...I came in almost too late. Me...the fastest man in the world...and I was almost too late. I couldn't forgive myself. I still don't. I stayed behind and took care of Wanda. Father didn't matter...besides, he had the combined might of the Acolytes and the Brotherhood coming to get him. He didn't need me. But Wanda did. I stayed close to my sister, helping her recover. Again, I was proud when she was able to bring the Brotherhood and the Acolytes back together...well, at least somewhat. She always had the patience for that diplomacy stuff. I could never do that...always takes too long for my liking. We traded an island of rusting metal for an actual island in 2010, when we joined Father in freeing Genosha. You thought the Purifiers were bad...you should have seen how the Genoshan government was treating our kind. Collared. Like cattle. Used as slaves. It was deplorable. These people had the audacity to kidnap some of us and press them into service. They had the gall to capture me. That damnable Press Gang captured me! Locked that collar around my neck and forced me into service as if I was nothing more than property. A resource to be squandered. Using mutants as slaves alone would have prompted Father to rain destruction down from the heavens. But to make it personal, by subjugating me? The Genoshan nation, as it was, stood no chance in hell. Wanda made it a point to find and free me first, and then went out of her way to free as many mutants as she could. Seething, I joined Father and the rest of our people, including the newly-liberated, to take on the Magistrates and the government to free our people. All of our people. Needless to say, the Magistrates suffered the full wrath of father and son. We Lensherrs always did have anger issues. After the usual empty promises of better treatment from the new government regime, the United Nations finally saw reason and ceded Genosha to Father, due largely in part to Wanda's insistence that we make Genosha into the safe and stable home that we never had. Father, to his credit, actually listened...not only in setting up the leadership for the nation but also in defending it and its people, on both the battlefield and the political arena. He seems to be doing a decent job on the political front. As long as he keeps listening to Wanda. So, there you have it. We finally have a home. And you best believe that I am going to do my damnest to ensure that we keep this one, by any means necessary. You can leave now. This interview is over. Personality Everyone is telling Pietro to slow down. To show some patience. If only they knew just how patient he really was. Pietro is patient. Oh, he is loaded with patience. You would have to be if you were able to move, think, and experience life as fast as he does. However, it is not an unlimited amount of patience...and when the whole damn world is moving so slow, that patience grows thin at times. No body really understands...no one understands just how utterly *annoying* it is to slow down and hold back, just so that he can operate at what other people consider 'normal'. All except Wanda. Pietro needs support. Oh, he is much too proud to admit it, but he needs to feel like he belongs. That is why he clings so tightly to his sister. He has never been alone and the sheer thought of it scares him. It scares him down to his core. He is already so isolated...without Wanda, he would be lost. Of course, he must not let her or anyone else know that. He is much too proud and stubborn let that happen. Pietro's stubbornness can also be construed as obsession or dominance. But, again, it is just a misunderstanding. People just don't realize that, by the time normal people make a decision, Pietro has analyzed five different scenarios, weighed the pros and cons, and made the best educated decision for the situation at hand. Really, it isn't his fault others do not have the vision he has. However, despite all of his so-called faults, Pietro is an honorable man. He knows exactly what is the right and honorable thing to do. If people refuse to listen to him, then he will just have to show by example what is right...even if it means sacrificing his happiness. There are promises to keep...and Pietro will do whatever it takes to hold up his end of the bargain. Logs Category:Marvel Features Category:Mutants Category:Acolytes Category:Family Matters Category:Regular Characters Category:Taken Characters